Canaan OVA 1
by Storm-Anime-FFWriter
Summary: This is kind of a continuation where the last episode left of. Canaan and Alphard meet again after a year but this time they find themselves being persuaded by Maria to be friends. [COMPLETE!]
1. OVA Episode 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CANAAN.**

Date Uploaded: October 8, 2016- Saturday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **Summary:** #EntryChallenge. This is kind of a continuation where the last episode left of. Canaan and Alphard meet again after a year but this time they find themselves being persuaded by Maria to be friends.

 **CANAAN OVA 1: WELCOME TO OUR CIRCLE OF FRIENDS, ALPHARD**

"This is a story of a young female photographer of wished to capture all the beautiful moments and sceneries when she sees one. She and her partner, Mino, are traveling around the world to search for these moments and make something out of it..."

"What the heck are you writing, Oosawa?" Mino said when he entered the room, seeing how messy it was. The crumpled papers from my past drafts. "I told you to leave the writing to me, right?"

"Oh sorry Mino-san. I was just, well, you know, practicing.. I mean I'm a useless co-writer if I won't write even just a bit!" I tried to explain. Mino gave them the usual 'well-whatever' look he always give me when I do something out of character as he scratched the back of his head.

Recently the two of us don't have a job. Newswriting... photography... it's all over for us. Right now we're writers that searches for a good story that's based on a true story and we haven't published a single book.

"Well whatever." He says. "Oh and I came by to tell you that someone spotted your friend. She's here in Shanghai and she's looking for a special someone." After saying that he left the room with a smirk. Special someone. Is he talking about me? Well who else would he be talking about, if not me?

I hurried to the last location where Mino said the bystanders had seen her. I was even nervous that I might not see her there, that she may have left already. It's not like her to stay in one place for so long. I asked the vendors around, that were passing by, if they've seen her. They'd reply with 'yeah I saw her earlier over there' or 'hmm I think I did see someone like that' but other than that no one knew exactly where she was. I went around in circles at the market but no sign of her.

I waited and waited, I searched and searched. I just... want to see her again. How is she doing now, who is she with. I don't know. Mino gave me a call when he got worried. He told me to go home already and try again tomorrow, if by any chance she's to come back to this very spot.

On my walk home, I was surrounded by a group of men. I've seen them before while I was searching earlier, they probably followed me all the way here.

"You need some escort on your way home?" One of them asked. I don't think it's entirely a question.

"No I already have a friend with me. I'm just waiting for her!" they laughed at my attempt to lie. One of them spread their arms on the empty and dark streets. No one was there. No one was coming.

"You were saying?"

I don't want to be someone Canaan have to save over and over so I ran. I pushed the guy in front of me and went passed him. But he just grabbed my arm and squeezed it tight. He wouldn't let go, even I try my best to jerk my arm away I couldn't free myself from him. The rest of the guys got nearer with evil grins plastered on their faces.

"No.. please!" I kicked and hit them with all my might but one of them grabbed my other arm and they pin my to the wall. I just closed me eyes in fear of what's about to happen. "Please don't! ...Canaan!" I'm so useless... why am I so useless?

Nothing happened for a few seconds that I cried internally until I heard gunshots and the men screaming in pain. I opened my eyes and I saw someone wearing a trench coat, two handguns in her hands as she kills the guys without hesitation. She saved me again. When the fight was over she walked towards me and I realize it wasn't the one I'm hoping to see "Canaan?"

The story isn't about me. It's about them. Canaan. Yes, both their names are Canaan. Both names were given by their mentor, Siam. They have a lot of things in common... I guess almost everything is way the same. I guess what Canaan has that Alphard doesn't have, is me.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a bed and the other Canaan sitting in a chair beside me, holding my camera.

"My camera.." I muttered. She gave me a short stare before throwing the camera beside me.

"Your shots are terrible." She commented before getting up the chair and was headed towards the door. She was going to leave me. I just know it.

"Why did you save me?" The very question ringing in my ears when I realized it wasn't Canaan who saved me back then.

"I need a bait to lure Canaan to come to me." She replied while still her back was turned. While I was observing her, I glanced at her body.. her arm.. I know I saw a person holding two handguns back then but now I'm seeing she only has ONE ARM! What the heck?! She saw the look I'm giving her when she turned sideways to see me. "You like it? I'd be happy to give you a nice cut."

"Uh erm well, no, no! I mean, I was just, your arm! You shouldn't be fighting on your own! I-" she cut me off when she suddenly threw a dagger that purposely missed my face. She didn't say anything but we had a staredown. I saw her eyes...

It was somehow the same when I first saw Canaan. Alone. In pain. Bitterness. All those dark emotions. It was there for a second and suddenly it was gone. She was empty again.

Those emotions in her eyes disappeared almost immediately and she turned back to the door.

"Canaan will be here soon. I'll kill her then I'll kill you." She said and left the room. For some reason I wasn't afraid of her. I didn't feel threatened at all. But why is that? And most of all... I don't believe she saved me to be her bait. There's no way.

Well she was right. Canaan DID come to save me. From the window. "Canaan?"

"Mino told me you stayed here last night because it wasn't safe to go home alone." She says. She didn't know I was taken by her enemy? And what is Mino talking about? "You texted him last night, right?" Ah. That woman must've used my phone so Mino wouldn't worry.

I smiled at Canaan and nodded. I don't want her to worry. To think I'm a damsel in distress again. "Are you here to stay or.. or you just came by?"

"I heard Alphard is in Shanghai as well. I was worried she might use you to get to me." She.. actually saved me. "But don't worry, I won't let that happen." She assured me.

"Don't worry Canaan, I-" I didn't know what was wrong but suddenly Canaan's eyes went red as it widened. She put her guard up and looked around, raising her gun towards the door. "Canaan, what's-?" No wait! Is it because-?! I turned beside me and I was reminded of the dagger that Alphard threw at me. "I can explain!"

Canaan rushed to me after she secured the room, checking if I had any injuries. "Maria, are you alright? What did she do to you?!" Even if I tell her I'm alright, she'd still go after Alphard and kill her. So instead, I told her Alphard saved me. Canaan was even more shocked. "Don't believe a word she says Maria! She's trying to trick you!"

The door opens, Alphard had a plastic hanging in her arm while her dagger was in between her lips. The two locked eyes when they saw each other and the two started to fight. They didn't use any guns, I was relieved.

"What did you do to Maria?!"

"I saved her, didn't she tell you?"

I know Canaan was just protecting me but somehow, I knew I didn't need protecting that day. It was my turn to repay Canaan what I owe her.

Before those two start killing each other, I spoke. "She's my friend!" and that halted both their movements. "Please don't hurt each other. You're both my friends!"

"You're not my fri-" I knew one way or another Alphard was going to deny it.

"I don't care what you have to say about our friendship! I say you're my friend so you're my friend, got it?!"

"But Maria-!" Yes Canaan, I know that already but somewhere inside me was urging me to not only save you Canaan.. but to save her too.

"My friends are your friends too." I told her. "If you didn't kill Yunyun back then because of me then.. then this time-"

"This is different Maria! This is Alphard we're talking about! She's no ordinary woman!"

"Then you're going to have to choose, Canaan. Respect your friend's decision or make her your enemy and kill me now." Alphard taunted and Canaan gritted her teeth. Her hand gripping tightly in her gun.

"Maria..."

"Please trust me, Canaan." I told her softly as I plea for her support. I need her to believe in me just as I believed in Canaan too. She releases her gun and finally smiles. Although she forced it, I was glad she decided to give this a shot.

Alphard only watched us converse until I found myself leaping in joy and gave Canaan one of my usual bear hugs.

She probably finds it disgusting in some way but I didn't care. I pulled Canaan to add Alphard in our group hug and both women were resistant with the idea. But I miraculously forced the two to join my group hug even if they weren't smiling, instead, they were glaring at each other.

"I should introduce you to the rest of our friends!" This is the beginning, and I need a step one.

"Maria!"

"I'll pass. Hanging out with a bunch of people is-" you're not getting away easy. I grabbed her only hand to keep her from suddenly disappearing on me.

"We're not just any bunch of people! You'll see." I gave her my best puppy eyes and she sighed as her agreement. Canaan, wasn't slightly happy about it.

I introduced Alphard to Mino and Yunyun as soon as we set up a place to meet but Yunyun immediately kept a distance. A long distance from Alphard.

"H- h- how could y- you bring someone like her here?!" Yunyun cried. "She's going to k- k- kill us all!"

"Oh you're that useless Borner I sent to kill Canaan. I see you've failed tremendously to accomplish this task." Alphard had this mean look in her eyes as her fingers drummed on her dagger's hilt.

"I- I- I-"

"If you even dare to hurt anyone in this room, I'll kill you even if it's against Maria's wish." Canaan warned her but Alphard was just as calm as ever. Mino was quiet with a puzzled look on his face.

"I'd like to see you try." Alphard dared. Okay, enough with this rising tension of intense auras!

"How about we all go out to eat something? Hmm? Mino-san is treating us!"

"EH?!" Mino pulled me beside him to whisper, "are you nuts? We can't walk around with a terrorist."

"Just trust me on this one, Mino-san." I flashed him a wink and in return he sighed and gave me his 'well-whatever' approval and handed me his wallet.

Yunyun and Mino decided not to come, giving their finest exuses and left in a hurry. When we were eating, well, Alphard and I were eating while Canaan was staring daggers at Alphard who was peacefully eating her ice cream.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Alphard pointed her spoon at Canaan's banana split but Canaan didn't reply. "It's melting."

"Darn i can't pretend like this forever! How can you two act so calm about this?!" She snaps and slams her fist on the table. Canaan... I took her hand and pulled her to follow me so we can talk wo private. "Maria I'm sorry I just can't help it! I don't see the need to play friends!"

"I just wanted to save her too."

"Well you can't! She's beyond saving!"

"What color do you see in her, Canaan?"

"I don't see-!"

"What color so you see in her?!" I asked again. And Canaan stopped ignoring the question.

"Sometimes she has no color but sometimes she has Siam's color." She replied hesitantly. "It's because all along her soul joined Siam. She's dead."

"It's because she's stuck with the past. She's struggling to find her real color that's why she has none. I may not see those colors as well, Canaan, but I can see it in her eyes. Sometimes she shows emotions but sometimes there's none. She's lost, Canaan. And we're the only ones who can help her."

Canaan was silent for a moment. "She's only using you, you know?" She said before trying to force even just a small smile. "But if you believe she can still be saved, then we'll give it a try."

"Thank you."

Canaan and I were on our way back but I decided to go to the bathroom for a while to purposely give the two some time to interact. She was hesitant to leave me but trusted me on this one. In my surprise though, Alphard was waiting for me in the bathroom.

"Alphard.."

"You do know I'm not killing you because getting close with you is hurting Canaan more than anything." She states. I figured it was the case.

"I meant what I said about you being my friend."

"And I also meant what I said about killing you and Canaan." Her last words before leaving the comfort room to join Canaan before she gets suspicious.

"Not if I save you first." I muttered and gathered the courage to stand tall and look up the ceiling. "I definitely will save you both." I told myself with passion.

But upon exiting the comfort room, I was surprised to find myself blacking out after feeling something hard hit the back of my head...

 _To Be Continued._

 **And end of OVA 1**

I hope you guys enjoyed! Thank you for reading!


	2. OVA Episode 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CANAAN.**

Date Uploaded: October 18, 2016- Tuesday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **Summary:** #EntryChallenge. This is kind of a continuation where the last episode left of. Canaan and Alphard meet again after a year but this time they find themselves being persuaded by Maria to be friends.

 **OVA Episode 2: Save Me, Canaan**

The last thing I remember before I blacked out was that I was own my way back to Canaan.

Canaan.

What was that place again? Where is it? Oh right. It was the promised land. Canaan is such a beautiful name.

"Canaan." The words escaped my lips without me noticing it.

"Good morning, Oosawa." greeted a voice in the shadows. His voice was stern and serious.

"Who are you?"

"Someone who wants to have a talk with Canaan." He replies. I couldn't see him but I can see the light from his cigar.

"What do you want from Canaan?" I tried to keep my composure. I want to at least protect Canaan in a way I can.

"She has something I want. Or should I say, she owes me and I want her to pay up."

No.. Canaan doesn't owe anyone. I know she's into dangerous things and dangerous people but.. I don't think Canaan could ever..

"You look confused." He says and chuckled. "Or maybe I mistook you as her friend."

"Canaan's my friend! I just.. I thought she's done with all of these mercenary stuff! I thought she came back here because her life of danger is over!" or maybe all along I was wrong to think that way.

But he laughed at me and took a step forward, revealing his boots and a slight glimpse of his torso. It was a khaki jeans.. or was it?

"I DID made a mistake!" He admits. "When I saw you earlier, I thought for sure you were her friend since she was eating with you with her guard down!" he continued.

But that didn't make sense to me. My face was filled with confusion. What does he mean by it?

When he saw through my confusion, he stopped laughing at his mistake. "Perhaps you knowthis Canaan by that name."

"That.. name..?"

"Alphard Alshua."

Canaan takes a distance, breathing heavily and taking a stance while Alphard stayed where she stood, holding her dagger tightly and pointed at Canaan.

"I didn't do anything to Oosawa!" Alphard yells.

"Then where is she?! Where is Maria now?!"

"How the heck should I know?!"

Canaan didn't wait for any explanation, she knew one thing and that's to force Alphard to talk or kill or now. Canaan charged towards her with steaming anger, reaching for her handguns. Alphard saw her move and predicted what's about to come.

It's kill or be killed.

Without wasting anymore time, Canaan started shooting at her rival who flipped one table over to protect herself from the bullets. The people around them screamed and ran.

Canaan will not let Alphard win this battle. Not a chance. With her Synesthesia, she has the upperhand against Alphard.

"I knew it was too good to be true.." she says and shoots at the table where Alphard was hiding behind and dashed towards it to give it a nice clean kick. "..I never should've trusted you!"

Alphard was waiting behind the table, her dagger in her only hand was ready to strike the moment Canaan removes the obstacle out of the way. But Canaan wasn't surprised. She expected Alphard not to make the fight easy.

"..then maybe Maria.. Maria would still be here!" Canaan yells angrily, blocking the attack and swiping her leg to get Alphard off her feet.

"You make it sound like I killed her, hid her body and made effort to show myself to you to mock you." Alphard says and tackles Canaan, both fell on the ground with Alphard on top.

"Isn't that what you want?! To get back at me?!" Canaan used her strength and effort to roll Alphard off of her so she'd be on top.

"I wouldn't go as far as killing your beloved Oosawa while you're back is turned!" Alphard yelled back. "I'd kill her in FRONT of you! That's what I'd do!" and with her own strength and might, turned the situation back to her advantage but rolling and making sure she's on top, her dagger ready to plunge into Canaan.

"Canaan!"

Maria's voice echoed to both their ears. It rang their eyes for a while, it got their attention. They stopped their battle and turned to the source of the voice. The sound.

Mino was standing nearby with a phone in his hand.

"Save me, Canaan!" the voice from the phone repeated.

"Maria?" Canaan pushed Alphard off her and ran to Mino with a worried look. Mino stopped the recording.

"Maria was taken by someone who wants information on the Ua Virus." Mino explained.

"Who took her?!"

"I still don't know. I received a text, gave me instructions where to find this phone with Maria's voice in it. Then it told me to play it to you, Canaan." He was about to give the phone to Canaan but seeing that she's not in the right mind, he hesitated and hid raised the phone up before Canaan could reach it.

"Give it to me!" Canaan demands.

"You might wreck it. It's our only lead on Maria so far." Mino explained. He didn't notice that behind him was Alphard, who expertly grabbed the phone from him. "Hey!"

"I'll hold onto it until she's thinking straight." Alphard says and gave Canaan a victorious smirk. Canaan was prompted to attack her but Mino got in between.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, bur I'm with Alphard on this one."

Canaan'a eyes widened in surprise. She was thinking that probably it was Mino who lost his mind and not her. TRUST Alphard, is that what he wanted her to do?

"Get out of the way, Mino." Canaan said as calm as she could but it was a warning that she might hurt him.

"Maria asked us to trust Alphard, didn't she?" Mino reminded her, still not leaving from where he stood. "It's hard for me to do it too but.. I know Alphard isn't the one behind the kidnapping."

"How do you know that?!"

"After you guys left, Yunyun and I decided to look after you three, see how well this play date would work. Maria was taken by someone else. And Yunyun is at Maria's location as we speak."

It wasn't assuring enough that it's all part of Alphard's schemes or not, Canaan only sent her death glares and finally calmed down. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." Mino nodded. "You can give Yunyun a call and ask for details." Canaan nodded back and ran to a corner to gather some details about the incident.

When Canaan left, Alphard gave the phone back to Mino but he shook his head and closed her fingers around her phone.

"I don't trust you, Alphard." He says. "But I trust what Maria says she sees in you." He walks after Canaan but stops midway. "You're not the bad guy, you know? You're just stuck up with something that you haven't been enjoying life." He added and Alphard locked her eyes on the phone in her hand. "Please accompany Canaan on this mission."

"Tch.. not the bad guy, huh?" she muttered to herself. "Pathetic people and their pitiful choice of words."

When Canaan had finished gathering information, she returns to Alphard and stretches her hand, claiming the phone. "I need it."

"I'm coming with you."

"What?"

For some reason, Alphard was convinced to come with Canaan. "I said I'm coming with you." she repeats.

Canaan gritted her teeth, unsure if she should allow her rival to come. "You'll get in the way." She tried to reason.

"They want information on the Ua Virus: I have the answers." Alphard however tried to bargain. "You're not going to save your precious Oosawa without a Plan B, are you?"

She couldn't complain any longer and just huffed and left. Alphard knew at once it was an indirect 'OK' and followed after her. Mino just smiled as he watched them walk side by side.

"These two are something, aren't they Maria?"

I didn't know how long it has been. How long ever since I was taken to this room of darkness where the only thing I can hear are voices of suffering people. Victims of the Ua Virus. I remember Alphard telling me she knew me before.. but I don't remember her. Why is that? What is my role in all this? Why does this man want Canaan- no, Alphard. He wants Alphard. Why? Who is he?

The door opens and at last there was light. I was blinded by this bright light for a moment so I closed my eyes.

"They're coming." He says. "Let's go and give them a warm welcome."

 _To Be Continued..._


	3. OVA Episode 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CANAAN.**

Date Uploaded: November 25, 2016- Friday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **Summary:** #EntryChallenge. This is kind of a continuation where the last episode left of. Canaan and Alphard meet again after a year but this time they find themselves being persuaded by Maria to be friends.

 **CANAAN OVA EPISODE 3: SAVE MARIA!**

"Canaan! Wake up! CANAAN!" I yelled as loud as I can. I wanted to save her, even once I want to be the one to save her. I struggled to escape the ropes that bind both my wrists and ankles. I was useless. "Canaan!"

Canaan was lying unconscious on a moving platform that's headed towards the entrance of a fiery hot junk burner.

"Please CANAAN! Wake up!" I continued to scream but Canaan wouldn't wake up. "CANAAN!"

Wait, how did we get to this situation again? Right, I skipped through some stuff.

 _3 hours ago..._

Canaan and Alphard arrived at the junkyard where I was located. Canaan was using her Synesthesia to pass through the soldiers without a problem and Alphard following her lead. But while walking in the hallway, Canaan heard Alphard unsheathe her dagger and with quick reflexes turned to Alphard, pointing her gun at Alphard's forehead while Alphard points the dagger in Canaan's neck.

"If you want to kill me, we can fight later." Canaan tells Alphard sternly.

"I don't plan on killing you with your back turned on me. I only took my dagger to protect myself." Alphard explained.

The two had a staredown for a moment before Canaan decided to drop the gun and push Alphard to the front. "You lead the way."

"Do I look like I know where I'm going?" Alphard tells her with a shrug and Canaan rolled her eyes and ran forward, back to leading again. The former terrorist followed Canaan's left with a smirk.

Later on, while they were still looking...

 _"Save me, Canaan!"_

"Maria?!" Canaan was startled with hearing my voice and turned to its source, seeing Alphard play the recording from the phone. "What's your problem?!" in anger, she took the phone from Alphard.

"The echo. It's the same as the one in this room." Alphard points out. "They recorded it here."

Canaan looked around, seeing nothing but bridgeways on top and moving platforms towards a burner. The machine functions well and junk on the platform comes continuously from the other side of the carousel platform.

Attempting to use her Synesthesia, she was surprised to hear this time, the scream of the real me.

"CANAAN!" I called out to her. My wrists and and ankles bound by ropes.

"MARIA!" Canaan called back. Then she glared at the one holding me. "Let her go!"

"Oh don't worry. I don't plan on hurting her. I just want the information you know about the Ua Virus." the man said. His face was hidden behind the shadows.

Canaan turns to Alphard who was calm and composed, giving not a care in what was happening. "Alphard, tell him what he wants to know!"

"Then what? Let him kill your precious Oosawa?" Alphard teases. When Canaan grits her teeth, Alphard chuckles and ignored her, walking forward- closer to the man and I. We were at the second floor on one of the bridges. "I'll tell you everything you want. Just leave the girl there and let's talk somewhere else." she proposed.

"Tsk, you think you could trick me? Your friend over there will just take her and you tell me nothing." The man holding me didn't believe Alphard. Although I can feel that he's just playing around.

"If ever they escape, you have me right? You can just squeeze the information out of me." Alphard continued to negotiate. "Perhaps cut a finger or two. Although I only have five fingers." she tried to joke.

The man laughs and his grip on me loosened. "That's what I love about you, Alphard! You negotiate well!" he drops me on the ground at last. "But I have a better idea!" he countered. "How about we... play... a game?"

I observed Alphard's eyes carefully. Again, I saw that same look in her eyes. The emotion that was never seen. But I couldn't tell what she was feeling at that time. If it was anger. Regret. Guilt. Fear. Anxiety. I couldn't tell but I know she showed some emotions when the man offered to play a game. It was as if she knew what it meant.

"Canaan, get-!" Alphard turns to Canaan who merely dodged a bullet from a sniper nearby.

Canaan shoots at the location of the sniper yet another bullet fired from behind Canaan. There were more than one snipers. When Canaan was injured, another bullet was fired at Canaan's hand to force her to drop her gun.

"Now let me explain the mechanics of our game." the man says. "You see, those bullets my snipers used are covered in poison. The same poison I forced your friend to drink earlier." what drink? "Now the cure.. I'm the only one who has the cure. The mechanics is; if you want to save your friends, come and get the cure from me. Once you caught, tell me all about the Ua Virus and I'll give you another cure. Fair game, ain't it?"

Alphard said nothing but I could see her fist balled for a punch.

"Go get him Alphard! I'll handle everything here!" Canaan encouraged. And she quickly rolled over on the ground to grab her gun and kills one of the snipers after a headshot.

Alphard didn't waste any time and climbed up. The man with me laughed maniacally and ran to the exit. Alphard chasing after him. I turned back to Canaan and see that she was already panting and sweating. She was slowly getting pale.

Another shot at the other sniper and his body falls down. Dead.

"Canaan look out!" I scream when I saw another soldier come towards Canaan. She turned around in time but barely managed to defend herself from her opponent's strength.

The enemy kicked Canaan in the stomach, forcing her to stumble backwards until the back of her knees hits the carousel and she fell backwards. Then he fired shots at Canaan. He missed though. Canaan lifts her gun and points it at him, giving him all her remaining bullets until he was dead.

Whew.

Then we heard an explosion nearby. Is Alphard going to be alright? Then I heard a thud. I looked back at Canaan and saw she dropped her gun.

"Canaan, are you alright?" I asked, worried. I can see her eyelids dropping. "Canaan?"

"Maria..." was all she could utter before losing consciousness.

"Canaan wait! Wake up!"

But Canaan was already lying down, her body being carried away to her demise. I can't let it happen! I can't! Not after everything she's been through, not after everything she did for me, not now that she befriends someone from her past!

"Canaan! Wake up! CANAAN!" I yelled as loud as I can. I wanted to save her, even once I want to be the one to save her. I struggled to escape the ropes that bind both my wrists and ankles. I was useless. "Canaan!"

Canaan was lying unconscious on a moving platform that's headed towards the entrance of a fiery hot junk burner.

"Please CANAAN! Wake up!" I continued to scream but Canaan wouldn't wake up. "CANAAN!"

With another explosion, the bridge that I was in collapsed. I screamed as I fell hard on the ground and falling debris fell over me.

...

I woke up and see someone trying to tell me something. I could see her mouth moving but there was no sound. I tried to focus my vision to see her face and saw Alphard covered in cuts and bruises in her face. What was she trying to say?

Wait, is she smiling?

I blinked to check but she already gently placed me down on the ground and left.

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Maria!"

..

..

..

..

..

..

I shot back up the moment I opened my eyes. Mino was startled at me.

"Geez Maria, give me a break for once!" he exclaims.

"Mino?" I looked around and saw that I was in a room. I must be in a hospital. Mino was beside me while Yunyun was asleep on the couch in front. What just happened? Did I skip through the whole thing again?

"Yunyun carried you all the way back here." he explains.

"What about Canaan and Alphard, they-!"

"Whoa shh shh, it's alright. They're safe." he assures me. Then he stood up, walked towards the curtains that cover what's on the other side and slides it to the side to show me that Canaan and Alphard were both sleeping soundly. "See?"

"Whew." I was relieved.

"Cummings gave me a call, told me he found Canaan and Alphard near the burner."

"Cummings?"

"Long story." he leans back to his seat to relax. "Say Maria... about what happened recently... about Alphard..."

"She came when I called her. Just like that time." I said out of the blue. A smile painted across my face. Mino was staring at me again. "When I first saw Alphard again, she saved me from the guys who wanted to rape me. She showed up right after I scream Canaan's name. This time again, she came when I called Canaan's name."

"What do you mean? She mistook it as her name?"

"No. It _is_ her name. All along she still knows who she is. The good side of her is still there. No one is just helping her- calling out to her good side." now I know.

"Canaan, huh?" Mino said when he understood what I meant.

"The promised land." I mutter and turn to the two sleeping Canaan's. "I'm glad I met you two."

 _The End._


End file.
